Daya- The DareDevil
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after - Kolkata mein Target Daya
1. Chapter 1

***EID MUBARAK* to my Friends…**

**Author's note** -

Set after - **Kolkata mein target Daya**…

Written on the request of a reader…m sorry I tried to find his/her name but didn't find where they demanded for this…it's a small attempt to fulfil ur wish…hope u like this…

**Kolkata** -

Guys we all see how our beloved Daya has been kidnapped nd drugged in Kolkata dn how Abhi nd ACP found that its Daya's body…I still remember the priceless expressions on that Mortuary attendant when Abhi nd ACP confirm with happiness on their face that its not their Daya…dn how Sonal saved him dn give him _Panah_ at her home…how she informed Abhi that Daya is with her nd in which condition they found Daya at coffee house…it was very sad dn interesting episode…I love this a lot…for some reasons -

**Sad** to see Daya in such condition…

**Interesting** for how they found criminals by roaming in Kolkata…nd we saw Kolkata's celebrating Kali Pooja festival…it all was good to see with Daya…dn Sonal too for me…bcoz I love to see her in pairing with Daya…I love the way she come to him nd Daya scared dn move behind when she place a piece of paper in his hand…nd than how she took him to her house…just love that…

Now come to this story…read it, hope u like it as always…

**Coffee house **-** Kolkata**

Daya sitting on chair, wrapped in Shawl around….Abhi, ACP dn Vivek run towards him nd on seeing him they get worried but Daya get up saying -

**Daya** - main theek hu Sir nd he was about to fall down when Abhi immediately give him support dn than make him sat on chair…

**Abhi** scolding - _maalum hai yaar bahut bade pehelwaan ho...hain…har doosre din apni jaan jokhim mein daaalte rehte ho…jab se gayab huae ho hum logon par kya beeti rahi hai…._awwww kitna pyar chupa tha Abhi ki daant mein…it shows how much he was worried about his Daya…after some inquiry they say thanks to Sonal…dn than was about to move away from there…

**Sonal** - Sir…main doctor ko bulaya hai aap log ruk jaiye…

**Abhi** - nahin hum log chalte hain…doctor ko dikha lenge hum…is waqt hum log yahan nahin ruk sakte…

**ACP** - tumhara bahut shukriya jo tumne Daya ki madad ki…aur hame inform kiya… hum log bahut pareshaan the…

**Sonal** -Shukriya kis baat ka Sir…ye to meri khushkismati hai ke mujhe inki madad karne ka mauka mila…

**Abhi** - hame tumhare bhai Rahul ke liye dukh hai…umeed karte hai ke jaldi hi tum is sab se bahar niklogi…

**Sonal** - shukriya saheb…dn they left from there….

**ACP** - Abhijeet tum Daya ko le jao hotel mein…doctor ko dikha lo… main aur Vivek ja rahe hain mujrimo ko dhoondne…

**Abhi** - lekin Sir…main bhi chalta hu aapke saath...

**ACP** - nahin Abhijeet...maine kaha na tum raho Daya ke saath…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - thank you sir nd think - _thanks a lot Sir…main khud Daya ke saath rehna chah raha tha…_

**ACP** - _main jaanta hu Abhijeet…Daya ki aisi haalat dekhna bahut mushkil hai hamare liye aur tumhare liye to aur bhi takleef de...is liye main tum dono ko door na hi karu to achha hai…jao aur sambhalo apne Daya ko…_

**In Hotel room** -

Abhi bring Daya to his room dn make him lie on bed carefully…remove his shoes…somehow changes his clothes nd doctor arrives within 15 minutes…

**Daya** was very restless…his body was not co-operating him…his condition was not so gud (as we see in that episode)

**Doctor** trying to hold Daya's arm to check his BP…but he was jerking his arm away…he signals Abhijeet to hold his arm tightly…

**Dr.** - aap plz inka haath pakdiye…

**Abhi** hold his arm tightly - Daya…Daya relax…hilo mat Daya…

**Daya** hardly opening his eyes - A…a…Abh…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's face speak with heavy throat - Daya chup raho…mat bolo plzz… dn he press his arm towards bed so that Dr. can check his BP…

**Daya** move his head restlessly - A...a…Abhi…main…main theek hu…

**Abhi** place his hand on his head to soothe him - relax…relax Daya… shaant ho jao…aankhen band karke sone ki koshish karo plz…

**Dr.** left his arm dn look at Abhi - relax…main main inhe neend ka injection de deta hu…tik jayenge thodi der mein…

**Daya** listen injection from doctor's dn he remember that when they injected drug into his neck…he tries to get up - inj…injection…nai…nai mujhe jaane do…dn he hold Dr.'s arm tightly…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd tries to control Daya - Daya…relax…sab theek hai Daya…tum mere saaath ho…aapne Abhi ke saath ho Daya…nd then he look at Dr. - B…BP kaisa hai Dr. Saab…

**Dr.** - thora sa bada hua hai…is liye itne bechain ho rahe hain...aur drugs ka to asar dikh hi raha hai bahut…dn he took sigh - lekin don't worry… jaise jaise drugs ka asar kam hoga inki bechaini bhi apne aap kam ho jayegi…philhaal main inhe sedation de raha hu…aap inhe sambhaliye….

**Abhi** took sigh too - Thank you very much Dr. Saab…nd he look at Daya…aa…aap jaldi se injection de dijiye…mujhe iski aisi haalat dekhi nahin jaati…dn he trying hard to sooth him…

**Dr.** Smiles nd open his bag nd fill injection - aap haath pakdiye inka zor se…hilna nahin chahye…

**Daya** moving his head nd legs in restlessness Ab…Abhijeet… chodoooo…mu… mujhe koi injection nahin lena…

**Dr. **- relax Daya…tumhe araam ki sakth zaroorat hai…is se tumhe araam milega…shaant ho jao…nd he move close to his arm…Abhi hold his arm tightly nd Dr. give him injection…Daya closes his eyes dn slept in 2 minutes…

**Abhi** place his hand on his head nd took sigh - Thank God…nd he look at doctor nd then get up…

**Dr.** - main ye medicine likh raha u…dete rahiye inhe time par aur ghabrane ki zaroorat nahin hai…subah tak theek ho jayenge…

**Abhi** smiles - Thank you Dr. saab…dn Doctor left the room…Abhi move towards Daya… look at his face, sleeping calmly…he remember in which condition they found Daya few hours earlier…dn tears came in his eyes - kya haalat thi Daya ki…bhala ho Sonal ka…jo ise ghar mein panah di aur hame inform kiya…warna agar kahin Daya un logon ke haath…dn he shivers to his core…nd he took sigh nd wipe his tears…sat beside him nd place his hand on his forehead…

**Daya** waking up with jerk…opens his eyes with jerk…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes sitting beside him - Daya…plz so jao yaar… sone ki koshish karo Daya… aankhen band karo…he tapping his left hand softly on Daya's forehead in order to make him sleep…

**Daya** closes his eyes - haan…ma…main sota hu Abhi…nd…Abhi get up nd turn the light off…sitting beside him holding his hand tightly…dn Daya settle after sometime…nd whole night Abhi was sitting holding his hand tightly…

**Next morning** -

Daya get up nd open his eyes…saw Abhi sitting beside him….his legs half on bed nd half on floor….

**Daya** trying to get up but still under affect of drugs - ohh…mera sar…dn he hold his hand with his hand - Ab…Abhi bhi yehi tha saari raat… aise…aise hi leta raha…dn somehow he get up…still drowsy…but get up nd trying to make Abhi lying on bed properly…he sat on floor…remove his shoes by hold his legs dn make him lie properly on bed…than cover him with blanket…and move towards washroom…

**Abhi** get up after 10 minutes dn look around - main…main yahan nd he look at blanket - ye blanket…Daya…Daya kahan chala gya…he immediately get up to look for him in anxiety…dn at same time Daya came out of washroom…still not walking properly…

**Daya** looking at him placing his hand on chest - A…Abh…Abhi tum uth gaye…so jao yaar…saari raat so nahin paye hoge tum…

**Abhi smiles **- tu theek hai Daya…

**Daya** still feel giddiness - main…main theek Abhi…tum so jao...lete raho…main jaanta hu tum jaagte rahe hoge saari raat…mu…mujhe bahut kaam karna hai….tum…so jao…dn he tries to open his eyes forcefully…

**Abhi** in scolding manner - kya so jao so jao laga rakha hai…main theek hu bilkul aur sone ki zaroorat tujhe hai beta…dekh teri aankhen kaise band ho rahi hai…he speak placing hand on Daya's arm…

**Daya** place his hand on his forehead - nai mai…main the…theek theek hu Abhi…nd he was about to fall but Abhi immediately grab him tightly nd make him lie on bed…nd Daya again get into deep sleep...by turning his face towards bed…

**Abhi** smiles - lo ho gya kaam….nd he make him lie properly on bed nd cover him properly…

**Abhi's POV** - Daya…kyu itne pange leta hai yaar…har jagah apni jaan jokhim mein daal leta hai…kabhi to mere bare mein soch liya kar…kitna pareshaan hota hu main jab tujhe takleef mein dekhta hu to…tu nahin jaanta jab teri mau ( he didn't have courage to speak that word for his best buddy) dn he feels lump in his throat kya - kya haalat hui meri…phir wo body dekhi…jo Rahul ki nikli…meri to jaan hi nikal gyi thi yaar nd he rub his hand on Daya's hair…Daya move his head a bit…Abhi immediately place his hand like Big brother on him to soothe him - so ja so ja...nd continues - kabhi to maan liya kar ke tujhe bhi araam chahye… tujhe bhi takleef hoti hai…itni mushkil se hosh aya tha tujhe…itni mushkil se jaan bachi teri…nai to un logon ne koi kasar nahin chodi thi tujhe….nd he had tears of rage in his eyes - chodugi nahin un logon ko jinhone tujhe aisi haalat mein pahunchaya tha...nd he look at Daya…

Dialled doctor's number - ok…g achha achha….theek hai…nd he cut the phone…nd than look at sleeping Daya - Daya theek hai abb tu…rest kar yehi…milta hu kaam khatam karke…aur jinhone bhi teri ye haalat ki hai na Daya…chodugi nahin kisi ko bhi…dn he move towards washroom nd than left for his mission to catch criminals behind all this….

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it…review it if u like it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** - Guys m continuing this on ur request as most of u told me to continue this story…hope u will enjoy this too like previous one…

**Kolkata** -

Abhi left Daya sleeping in room dn than join ACP dn Vivek to caught the person behind all this…

**ACP** - Daya kaisa hai…

**Abhi** - theek hai Sir…kal se behtar hai…bahut mushkil se sambhala use raat mein…Doctor ne badi mushkil se check up kiya aur phir sedation di…subah uth gya aur zid kar raha tha saath ane ki…lekin khud hi baat karta karta so gya Sir…

**ACP** laughs - ye Daya bhi…aisi haalat mein bhi ye tik nahin sakta… khair…tum use uthne mat dena bistar se jab tak poori tarah theek nahin ho jata…dn he look at him - waise mujhe poora yakeen hai tumhe ye sab batane ki zaroorat nahin hai…main jaanta hu tumne mere kehne se pehle hi ye sab soch liya hoga…

**Abhi** laughs - kya karu Sir…Daya ke maamle main koi samjhauta nahin kar sakta…

**ACP** smiles - theek hai Abhijeet…jaisa tumhe theek lage…khair…lag jao kaam par abb…hum un logon ke bahut kareeb hain…

**Abhi** - g Sir…nd he joined Vivek they found about Piyush…who too got killed unfortunately…

After that Daya again get caught by Rocky in Moorti Visarjan…when he feels some prick on his rt. Arm…nd then they caught real culprit...he want to take revenge from Daya as his family killed in encounter…

So Daya sedated twice…once in starting nd secondly in Visarjan…after all that they move towards their hotel as their work has been finished… they have decided to do some shopping nd then leave for Mumbai next morning…

**Abhi** - Daya…ghoomenge baad mein…tujhe araam karna hai is waqt… agar ye sab zaroori nahin hota to tujhe niklne nahin deta yahan se…nd he make him sit on chair…

**Daya** looking at him with heavy eyes - boss…main…main theek hu… shoppin…shopping karte hai chal…chalkar…

**Abhi** strictly - mooh band Daya…dikh raha hai kitne theek ho tum… doctor a raha hai abhi 5-10 minute mein…chup hap let jao…shopping baad mein…

**Daya **narrowed his eyes - doctor…nai Abhi...m absolutely fine…

During all this Daya was struggling with his state of mind…he hardly tries his best to open his eyes nd behave normally but it was hard for him to hide it form Abhi's eyes….

**Abhi** scolding - Daya apni haalat dekh kya ho gyi hai…kyu zulm kar raha hai apne aap par tu…lekin kaaan khol kar sun le…main tujhe karne nahin doonga abb…chup chaap let ja…nd he make him lie on bed forcefully…

**Doctor **came after 10 minutes - Dayahow r u…he asked during checking his BP….

**Daya** bit angry - m fine Doctor…aap jaiyae…

**Abhi** give him anger look - Dayaaaa…

**Doctor** laughs - its ok Mr. Abhijeet…I don't mind at all…

**Abhi** - m sorry doctor saab…

**Doctor** - Drugs ka asar hai ye sab Mr. Abhijeet…uski wajah se aisa behave karna normal hai…aur aapne bataya dobara bhi inhe behosh kiya gya tha…

**Abhi** - g doctor saab…dobara phir hua waise lekin itna bhayank nahin tha…dn he hold Daya's arm dn then show him…

Doctor checked his arm….

**Daya** pulling back his arm - chodo plzzz…

**Abhi** - Daya relax…dekhna do yaar doctor saab ko…dn he place his hand on his back…but Daya feels intense pain nd flinched…

**Daya **in pain - aahh …Abhiiii…this aaahh prick Abhi's heart…

Abhi nd Doctor looked at each other by narrowing their eyes…

**Doctor** signals Abhi to fold fold his shirt upward so he can check his back…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya…bas ek minute bachha…nd he turn his face to one side nd hardly manage to fold his shirt upward form back…dn shocked on see bruises , scars there…wound there….

**Doctor** touched softly nd again Daya winced out in pain…

**Abhi** softly - bas bas Daya…ho gya…place his hand on Daya's head dn than looked at doctor - ye kal kyu nahin dekha maine…

**Doctor** - relax…main abhi antiseptic laga deta hu…nd he dip cotton swabs in antiseptic nd than apply on Daya's wound…he cried in pain but Abhi relaxes him…

**Daya** hold his hand tightly…dn **Abhi's** eyes filled with tears…

Doctor apply dressing pads there nd than apply some medicines on other wounds…

Daya was wincing in pain during this process…

**Abhi** was trying his best to console him…**Daya** listen to him dn bit relaxed….

**Doctor** looking at his face - ye redness bhi hai yahan par…shayad usi ki wajah se hai…ghabraiyae mat…antiallergic aur painkiller de deta hu aur do tablet hai…de dijiye baad mein…dn then he clean his wound on left side of face dn apply antiseptic there…dn then check his BP…

**Abhi** - dressing to ho gyi…BP theek hai Dr. ?

**Doctor** - haan aaj kam hai pehle se…he speak removing stethoscope from ears…main chalta hu…bas aao inka khyaal rakhiyae…theek ho jayenge thori der mein…dn he give him sedation on Abhi's request again nd Daya closes his eyes….but trying to keep eyes open but fail nd finally

After sometime get into deep sleep…

**After 10 minutes** -

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes nd smile came on his face - Tarika ka phone… he pick up the phone - kaisi ho tum Tarika…

**Tarika** - main theek hu Abhi…aur Daya kaisa hai…

**Abhi** - Daya theek hai abhi…Doctor ne injection diya hai…uske body par wound the…un logon ne Daya ko rod se peeta tha…abb thoda tik jayega…

**Tarika** shocked - kya? rod se? koi itna kaise kar sakta hia Daya ke saath?

**Abhi** teary tone - haan rod se…aur aise logon ke liye kisi ko takleef dena ya kisi ki jaan lena koi badi baat nahin hoti Tarika….Daya ki haalat dekhi nahin ja rahi thi…ahem…khiar tum batao…kaise kiya yaad…

**Tarika** - haan Abhi main samjh sakti hu Daya ko aisi halaat mein dekhna kitni mushkil raha hoga tumhare liye….nd she pauses for a minute…aur bas tumse baat karne ka dil kar raha tha…socha kar lu…Daya theek hai na abhi...aur tum log kab aoge wapis…

**Abhi** - Tarika…Daya pehle se kaafi behtar hai…warna jis haal mein wo hame mila tha…meri to jaan nikal gyi thi use aise dekh kar… agar wo physically itna strong na hota to pata nahi kya hota uska…jis hisaab se un logon ne use injection diye…nd he stops with heavy throat…

**Tarika** - Abhi…relax…abb to Daya theek hai…tumhare saath safe hai… plz aise mat karo…

**Abhi** clear his throat - haan Tarika…ab mujhe tasalli hai ke wo mere paas hai...sambhaal loonga abb use…khair…hum log kal a rahe hain wapis… aaj thori si shopping kar lenge hum…Daya bhi zid kar raha tha shopping pe jaane ki…lekin bechere ko sedation dekar sula diya…

**Tarika** surprise - kya sula diya…very bad Abhi…use bhi le jate saath…

**Abhi** - are nai Tarika…use araam ki zaroorat hai is waqt…main kar loongi uske liye shopping…waise bhi jeb to meri hi dheeli honi hai…is liye khud hi kar loonga…

**Tarika** laughs - Abhijeet ye sab tum jano…tumhara dost hai tum behtar jaante ho…achha batao mere liye kya laoge…

**Abhi** - tumhare liye…hmmm…are main a raha hu wapis…itna kaafi nahin hai kya…

**Tarika** - Abhi…main koi bahana nahin sunugi haan…mujhe bas mera gift chahye…

**Abhi** smiles - theek hai Tarika g…le aounga gift apka bhi…waise aapko lagta hai ke apko mujhe kehne ki zaroorat hai mujhe ye kehne ki…

**Tarika** blushes - Abhi wo…main jaanti hu…dn he stops…

**Abhi** laughs - Tarika…relax…aur kuch batao…

**Tarika** - bas Abhi…sab theek hai…bas tum a jao jaldi se…aur Daya bhi jaldi theek ho jaye…

**Abhi** - ho jayega Tarika…abhi rakhta hu…milta hu kal tumse…tum apna khyaal rakhna…

**Tarika** smiles - ok Abhi…gud night…nd they cut the phone…

**After half hour** -

Someone knocked at their door…

**Abhi** knew wo was it…so without wasting a minute he rushed towards door…so that his noise do not disturb his Daya…

**Abhi** - a gaye Vivek…ander aao…

**Vivek** - g Sir…chalen hum…he speaks moving towards Sofa…nd than look at Daya…Daya Sir so rahe hai…ye nahin chalenge hamare saath…

**Abhi** too looked at Daya - abhi sedation di hai…itni jaldi to nahin uthega…market bhi yahan se zyada door nahin hai 10-15 minute ka raasta hai…ja hi ate hu…

**Vivek** - haan Sir…chalte hain…zyada time nahin lagega…

Abhi bite his lip - chalo chalte hain…dn he took keys nd left the room with Vivek…

**In corridor** -

Abhi stops 10 steps away from his room…

**Vivek** - kya hua Sir…

**Abhi** - wo…ek minute Vivek…main ata hu…tum reception mein ruko…

**Vivek** - g Sir…dn he move towards reception nd Abhi towards room…

**In room** -

**Abhi** opens the door with key nd enters inside…Daya was restless…he move towards him nd place his hand in his hairs …rub his hand in his hairs - Daya lete raho araam se…

**Daya** mumbles - A…Abhhiii…shop…shoppi…shopping kar…karni ha ya…yaar…

**Abhi** thinking - is haal mein bhi ise meri jeb dheeli karwane ki soojh rahi hai…wah kya dost hai…dn he speaks - haan Daya kar lenge shopping… so ja…so ja araam se…

**Daya feeling relax** - hmm…Gu…Gud…

**Abhi** - Gud night Daya Gud night…dn he place his hand on Daya's forehead…

**Daya** - Gud…nd he again goes into deep sleep…

**Abhi** - abb shayad ye tik jayega…nd he sat for 5 mintues beside him… when found he will not get up again…he left the room nd joined vivek dn then they left for shopping….

**At 8 evening** -

**Abhi** moving towards his room in hurry - itni der laga di…socha tha ek do ghante mein free ho jaunga…Bhagwaan Daya so hi raha ho abhi…agar uth gya to meri shamaat a jayegi…nd he stop outside the door…dn opens it with key…enter inside with shopping bags nd saw Daya was still sleeping…he move towards him nd sat beside him...smile on seeing him sleeping like this…was about to get up…Daya open his eyes…

**Daya** holding his hand - boss…chalo chalte hain…

**Abhi** look at him - are tu uth gya…hain…aur kahan jana hai tujhe is haal mein hain…

**Daya** hardly open his eyes - kahin bhi le chalo…mujhe bahar niklna hai…he looks drowsy…

**Abhi** - Daya…tu theek ho ja ek baar…jahan kahega le chaluga tujhe main…is haal mein nahin leja sakta tujhe…

**Daya** get up forcefully - boss mujhe jana hai matlab jana hai…

**Abhi** holds his arm tightly - Daya ye kya bachpna hai Hain…kahin nahin jayega tu samjha…

**Daya** looking at him nd trying to remove his arm from Abhi's grip - Boss…plz mujhe bahar jana hai…mera dam ghut raha hai ander… main…main theek hu bilkul…

**Abhi** bite his lip - ye maan ne wala nahin hai…lekin is halaat mein nahin leja sakta ise bahar nd he hold his arm nd make him sit properly -Daya… theek hai…tujhe bahar jana hai na chal…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Abhi** looking at Daya - Daya…Daya so gya…

**Daya** - nai yaar…kahan soya main…mujhe to thandi thandi Kolkata ki hawa khanai thi…nd he looks around - yahan koi shopping mall kyu nahin dikh raha…

**Abhi** smiles - abhi tak Daya par drug ka asar hai…upar se sedation bhi di hia doctor ne…pata nahin kyu zabardasti kar raha hai apne saath…ise samjh nahin aya ke hum terrace par hai…maine yehi khana order kiya ke tujhe lage hum restaurant mein hain….m sorry Daya…lekin tum bahar jaane ki halaat mein nahin ho mere bhai…theek ho jao jitna kaho ghuma doonga tumhe…dn he speaks - Daya…sare mall band ho chuke hain is waqt…diner ho gya hamara…chal abb hum hotel wapis chalte hain…

**Daya** - main…main yahan kaise…he speaks looking around… aur… sho...shopping to ki nahin Abhi…

**Abhi** - kal kar lenge pakka…Promise…

**Daya** closes his eyes nd rest his head on chair - pakka chalenge… mujhe…mujhe neend…neend a rahi hai…nd he again goes into deep sleep…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - _are baap re…phir so gya…_dn he call two three men dn they shift Daya to his room dn he slept after that…Abhi too took sigh of relief nd slept there too…

**Next morning** -

Daya was in gud condition…Abhi in bad :P

**Daya** shouting pointing his fingers towards something - Abhi mujhe jaan na hai…ye shopping tumne kab ki?

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows nd thinks - _Abb ho gya Daya normal_…dn he speaks - Daya…meri baat sun bachha…ye meri nahin ha...Vi…Vivek ki hai shopping…

**Daya** - jhooth mat bolo Abhijeet…mujhe nahin leke gaye shopping par na… sochte hoge ye sara wallet khali kar dega…isi liye nahin leke gaye mujhe…

**Abhi** - nahin Daya…aisi baat nahin hai…main tumhe lejane wala tha yaar…lekin tum so gaye…

**Daya **in ziddi tone - Abhi…mujhe kuch nahin sun na…

**Abhi** thinking - are mere ziddi Daya…tere liye kuch bhi yaar…tu bas theek raha kar…mujhe bahut tang karta hai tu…baar baar is tarah khud ko musibat mein daal ke….dn he softly place his hands on his arm - to theek hai Daya…batao kya saza hai…

**After two hours** -

**ACP** - Vivek…ye Abhijeet aur Daya kahan reh gaye…flight ke liye late ho rahe hain hum…

**Vivek** - Sir wo…wo dono to ek ghanta pehle nikal gaye…

**ACP** - kya nikal gaye matlab…akele chale gaye Mumbai…

**Vivek** - nai Sir…Mumbai nahin…nd he remove a paper from his pocket-Sir…ye Abhijeet Sir ne di hai aapke liye…

**ACP** took letter from his hands - ye kya hai…nd he open the page…nd then a smile came on his face…

**Vivek** - kya hua Sir….kya hai isme…

**ACP **nodded his head in yes - ye Abhijeet na…sudhrne nahin dega Daya ko kabhi…he speaks folding the letter…

**Vivek **narrowing his eyes - kya hua Sir…

**ACP** - Vivek…chalo hum chalte hai Mumbai…nd they left for Mumbai in one hour….

Abhi nd Daya spent their whole day in shopping nd then enjoy their lunch nd dinner…left for Mumbai at night….

**Abhi's POV** - Daya par pehli baar itna bura asar dikha drugs ka…aisa lag raha hai 2 din baad neend se utha hai mera sher…aur unlogon ne kitna torture kiya…kaise peeta Daya ko…agar mera bas chalta to gardan marod deta apne haathon se unlogon ki…kitni takleef di mere Daya ko…kaisa mehsoos hua hoga ise...akele bach raha tha jaan bachane ke liye…aisi halat mein insaan ke dil mein kya dar hota hai achhi tarah jaanata hu main…nd he took sigh - mere liye itna hi kaafi hai ke wo mere saath hai…aur theek to use main kar hi loonga… haan use thora ulta-seedha lag rah hai sab…lekin bahut jald sirf seedha hi lagega…kal raat agar shopping par le jata to sambhaalta kaise use…aur aaj shopping ke liye sahab jaldi theek ho gaye aur tote ki tarah shopping-shopping ratne lage subah subah… tab tak nahin maane jab tak thak kar pair dukhne nahin lage…aur abb wapis Mumbai to ja rahe hai…dua karuga ke ye drugs Mumbai na pahunche Daya ke saath…

**Author's note** -

So Guys…how was it…did u like it…so please leave a review…Thanks for reading this…

**Blue fairy** - Thanks a lot dear….u r new in my Fan page…m happy with ur reviews nd it always bring smile on my face whenever I read such type of reviews…dn u reviewed in one of my story that u didn't saw me once but always feel bond with me…me too dear…I too feel special bond with all of u…love u all…thanks for reviewing for my all stories…nd yes as u request to write on - Daya's Informer got killed…I will write soon on that episode…plz give me 1-2 days…soon u will get ur story…nd yes U can create ur account here if u want to know me :P

**SS** - thanks…nai nai -** Dhonobaad** ….m happy that u like it

**Poonum** - dear hope u like it too…thanks for previous review

**LoveDaya** - thanks for correcting me dear…dn I really apologies again for such mistake nd I corrected it after reading ur message same day nd I didn't mind it at all nd I already updated Tujh pe Qurbaan…aapne padhi nahin abhi tak shayad

**Lavi dayaavi** - hope u like its continuation dear…thanks for review

**Duo my life** - thanks m happy that I made ur Eid special by this…nd glad to know I did justice to it…Thanks for ur review…

**Rb** - thanks dear…hope ye bhi pasand aya hoga aapko

**Rohan** - Thanks dear for telling me that rod scene…I totally forget that thing…dn thanks for review too…

**Jyoti** u too dear…I will post story on them soon…

**Cid lovers** - g haan aap kar sakte hai aapne dil ki baat…aapka bhi farz hai…I understand…thanks for review

**KK** - u r right…Daya ki adaat hai pange lena…aur Abhi ka kaam hai use bachate rehna thanku hai g review ke liye

**Kirti jha** - g ho gyi khush aap...nahin dikhayi Daya ko rehab mein

**Abby **- likh diya sequel…happy? Thanks for ur review dear…

**Kirti **- its ok dear…no need ot say sorry…I know u might be busy somewhere…yes we should thankful to ACP for this…

**Preetz** - hope u like it too dear…

**Srija **- thanks for review dear….hope u like this chapter too…

**Blindredeye** - thanks dear…I know u forgt to review…hope u like this chapter too

Love u all...

Kd.


End file.
